Together Forever
by JohnCenaXTrishStratus
Summary: Once Randy cheats on her, she finds True love. Characters:John,Trish,Randy,Ashley,and Matt


1**Disclaimer****: I Don't Own Anybody**

**Characters:** John Cena, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Ashley, Matt Hardy

**Pairings:** Trish and Randy (eventually Trish and John), Ashley and Matt

Together Forever

Trish, Ashley, Matt and John were all at the beach, it was around 6:30pm the sun was setting it looked so beautiful.

"So why didn't Randy come?" Ashley asked

"I don't know he's been acting weird lately, I think he's cheating on me" Trish said

John sighed and looked down at the sand

The Trish's cell phone rang it was Randy, she answered it, a couple minutes later the phone call ended.

"What did he want?" John asked

Trish sighed "He said if we are not back at the house in 5 minutes he's gonna kill you"

"Great he doesn't trust me with his girlfriend and, it takes about 15-20 minutes to get to the house" John said

"Don't worry he's not gonna touch you" Trish said

Then the four then left and headed back to he house. By the time they got to the house it was 6:55pm.

"I thought I said be home in 5 minutes or..." Randy started

"Your gonna kill me? I'm your fucking best friend and, there's no way you can make it from the beach to here in only 5 fucking minutes" John said

"And your not gonna lay a finger on him" Trish said

"Like hell I'm not when I say 5 minutes, I mean 5 minutes" Randy said pushing past Trish making her fall a little but, Matt was there to catch her.

Randy went over to John and punched him in the face and started beating him up.

"Randy stop it!" Trish screamed

Matt ran over and pulled Randy off John. When John got to his feet he went rihgt over to Randy and punched him in the jaw, then he walked up stairs. Trish just shook her head at Randy then went up stairs to check on John.

When she got to his room she knocked on the door and walked in. She saw John sitting on the side of the bed with his face in his hands.

"John" Trish said

John looked up "Ya?"

Trish noticed blood dripping down the side of his face from a cut above his eye

"Your bleeding" Trish said

"Ya I know" John said

"Here I'll clean it up" Trish said then walking into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth, then walked back out and sat on the bed beside John.

"Here" Trish said dabbing the cloth against his cut

John winced a little bit

"Sorry" Trish said

"It's ok" John said

"How's that?" Trish asked when she was done

"That's good thanks" John said

"No problem, John I'm sorry for the way Randy acted down there" Trish said

"Don't worry about it" John said

Trish just nodded her head

"Come here" John said holding out his arms and giving her a hug

"John I'm sorry though" Trish said into his shoulder

"Don't worry about it" John said again

"Come on lets go back downstairs" John said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Ok" Trish said

The two of them then made there way downstairs and saw Matt and, Ashley sitting on the couch. Randy was in his room.

"John you ok?" Ashley asked noticing the cut above his eye

"Ya I'm fine" John said ass he and Trish sat down beside each other on the couch.

"Trish come here" Randy demanded coming out of his room "I need to talk to you"

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it infront of them to" Trish said

"Come here!" Randy said

"Randy she said no" John said

"Shut it John!" Randy said

"No Randy he's right so, whatever you have to say, say it here" Trish said

"Why are you taking his side? You dating me not him" Randy said

"Because I didn't like what you did earlier, you had no right to do that" Trish said "And just because we didn't get home in the 5 minute time limit, your pathetic"

"You really know how to push my buttons" Randy said getting in her face

"Randy why didn't you want to come with us to the beach earlier?" John asked standing up from the couch separating Randy and Trish .

"Well I ...um...I uh just didn't want to go" Randy stuttered'

"No I know exactly why you didn't come" John said

"Don't you dare" Randy mouthed

John sighed "Trish, I'm sorry to break your heart but Randy's been cheating on you for 3 months with Stacy"

"And that's our cue to leave" Matt whispered to Ashley. The two of them then made there way to their room.

Trish stood up from the couch with tears in her eyes

"I can't believe you" Trish cried

"Trish Baby I'm sorry" Randy said

"Don't Baby me, were through Randy" Trish said turning to walk away but Randy grabbed her arm

"Trish, I'm so sorry" Randy said

Trish pulled her arm out of Randy's grasp and glared at him, then she turned to John.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me" Trish said

John just sighed, Trish then shook her head then ran upstairs to the bathroom

"Why's you tell her man?" Randy shouted

"Because she had a fucking right to know asshole!" John yelled, he then went upstairs to check on Trish.

"Trish" John said opening the bathroom door and saw Trish sitting on the floor leaning against the bathtub.

"Oh Trish" John said going over and sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner"

"John it's ok" Trish said hugging him back

"No it's not I should of told you sooner" John said "Your not crying anymore"

"No I'm not gonna cry no more because I always suspected he was cheating on me" Trish said

"He was wrong to do that to you" John said "Anyways I'm sorry again for waiting this long to tell you, can you forgive me? Are we still friends?"

Trish sighed "No"

"Trish I'm sorry for not tell you sooner but..." John began but was cut off but Trish kissing her

"Because I like you way to much just to be your friend any longer" Trish said

"But you just got out of a relationship" John said

"Well I did love Randy when we first started dating but I lost that love for him, like I wasn't in love with him anymore and, well I've always had feelings for you I just didn't know how to tell you" Trish said

John smiled and leaned down and captured her lips in his. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trish I've always love you" John said when they pulled apart "So since we both confessed our feelings for each other, will you be my girlfriend?"

Trish smiled "I'd love to"

John then bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Trish I'm sorry will you..." Randy began walking into the bathroom but stopped at the sight he saw

"What we brake up 5 minutes ago and your already after her" Randy said "Some good friend you are"

"Randy I've always loved her and, if I wasn't a good friend I would of stepped in and told her sooner but, I didn't" John said standing up "I let you have your relationship with her until you blew"

"It'll be good for you until you blow it" Randy said

"I'm never gonna break her heart"John said

"Whatever, she's nothing but a good fuck anyways" Randy said

"You see that's the difference between you and me. I love her for her, you only loved her for what she could do in bed" John said

"Well ya" Randy said "She's great in bed"

"I would get out of my face if I were you" John said

"Ok" Randy said heading out the door and back downstairs

"Did you really mean that?" Trish asked walking over to John

"Mean what?" John asked

"That you love me for me" Trish said

"Of course I meant it" John said " I do love you for you, not for who you can be or for what you can do in bed"

"Nobody's ever said that to me before" Trish said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Well I'm glad to be the first" John said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

A couple minutes later they pulled apart and head downstairs. It was about 8:00pm, they decided to go outside.

When they got outside John sat on the grass with Trish between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on er shoulder.

"It's beautiful out tonight" Trish said looking up at the stars in the sky

"Ya it is but, not as beautiful as you" John said kissing her on the cheek.

10 minutes later John and Trish sat out there enjoying each others company.

"Hey guy" Ashley said as her and Matt walked over to the two and sat down.

"Hey" They both said

"How you feeling Trish?" Matt asked

"A lot better" Trish said

"We heard everything from the bedroom" Ashley said

"Ya well everything worked out for the best" Trish said smiling up at John then leaned in and kissed him. Ashley and Matt smiled at each other. When John and Trish pulled apart they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you" Trish said

"I love you to" John said

And it was from that moment they knew they would be together forever.

**The End**


End file.
